


happiness in shared misfortune

by foursetsofcorsets, pondify



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Undertale, Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursetsofcorsets/pseuds/foursetsofcorsets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondify/pseuds/pondify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertale, but with Les Mis characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiness in shared misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! it's everyone's favorite Hella Gay writing duo with our first joint fanfiction!!! i hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> -pondify
> 
> the idea for this was born from our mutual obsession with les mis, me watching it last night and then playing undertale today, and entirely too much free time. pls enjoy this trash written by trash for u (also probably trash if ur reading this tbh) 
> 
> -foursetsofcorsets

_ Long ago, two races ruled over Earth:  _ **HUMANS** _ and  _ **MONSTERS** _. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magical spell. Many years later… _

**MT. EBOTT**

**201X**

You awake with a start.  _ What happened? _ A quick inventory check lets you know that you still have all your limbs, until you notice your surroundings. You’re lying on a soft, singular patch of golden flowers that’s just a bit bigger than you are. You sit up slowly and take a look around. The flowers seem to be the only color in the room; the rest of the ground is bare. You rise to your feet on wobbly legs but you quickly steady yourself and amble along the path directly in front of you until you come to a patch of grass with one yellow flower in the middle.

Except there’s one thing that sets this flower apart from the others: it has a face.

The flower grins up at you and you can’t help but give it a small smile in return.

“Howdy!” The golden flower greets you. “I’m FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!”

Your smile grows and you kneel on the ground to speak at level with Flowey.

“Hello, Flowey,” you say cheerfully.

Flowey hums. “You’re new to the UNDERGROUND, aren’tcha?”

You laugh heartily. “Is it that obvious?”

“Golly, you must be so confused,” Flowey continues. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.”

“Thank you, Flowey, that’s very kind of y -” You cut yourself off with a gasp at the feeling of a tug in your chest. Suddenly, a red heart about the size of your hand hovers in front of you, pulsing. You experiment and discover that by concentrating, it moves at your will.

“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being,” Flowey explains. “Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”

“What is LV?” You ask, curious.

Flowey flinches at being interrupted but they quickly recover their sunny smile. “Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you?” You smile broadly and nod. “Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you,” Flowey reassures you with a wink. You watch as tiny white spheres surround Flowey and spin in place. “Down here, LOVE is shared through little white,” Flowey hesitates uncomfortably. “Friendliness pellets! Are you ready? Get as many as you can!”

You smile at Flowey and concentrate, urging your SOUL in the direction of the rightmost friendliness pellet. A sense of pride swells within you like a balloon when you get in position to catch the pellet with ease; then the blinking pain hits and Flowey is laughing.

“You idiot,” they taunt in a menacing tone, their voice much rougher than it was before. “In this world, it’s kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?” You begin to panic as the “friendliness pellets” form an inescapable circle around you. You look to Flowey and plead for your life, but they only laugh. “Die.”

The ring of bullets closes in around you and you squint your eyes shut, praying that your death at least be quick. But nothing comes. You open your eyes.

Flowey is gone, but they’ve been replaced by an enormous goat monster holding a ball of magical fire in her palm.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth,” she murmurs to herself, then turns to you. “Ah, do not worry, my child,” Her eyes soften as she smiles at you. “I am FANTINE, caretaker of the RUINS.”

You sniffle, still shaken from your encounter with Flowey. “How did you find me?”

Fantine looks at you with all the love of a mother and then some. “I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time.”

“Really?” You ask, again curious but more reserved now. She nods.

“Come with me, I’ll lead you through the catacombs. This way,” Fantine motions for you to follow her with her right hand but you mistake the gesture and grab her hand instead. Her eyes sparkle as she looks down at you and squeezes your hand gently.


End file.
